Eine Träne des Schmerzes aus Blut
by TheMiko
Summary: Naruto nimmt sich das Leben, kurz bevor Sasuke in seine Heimatstadt zurückkehrt. Dieser will keine Verantwortung für den Blonden übernehmen, doch als Sasukes Bruder auftaucht muss Naruto eine Entscheidung treffen.
1. Die Wunde ist nicht tief genug!

Schon wieder hatte er daran gedacht! Schon wieder wollte er sich was antun… Naruto hielt das Kunai zwar immer noch in seiner rechten Hand, aber er konnte es mal wieder nicht zu Ende bringen. Manchmal hasste er sich selbst dafür.

Sein wievielter Versuch war das nun gewesen? Der Blondhaarige zählte schon lange nicht mehr, zu oft hatte er den Drang sich das Leben zu nehmen.

„Was bin ich auch wieder für ein Schisser!" beschimpfte er sich selbst dafür.

„Sasuke hatte eben doch Recht! Ich bin ein Angsthase."

Mit einem traurigen Seufzer steckte er das Kunai wieder in seine Tasche.

Naruto breitete seine Arme aus und ließ sich rückwärts auf das Bett fallen, auf welchem er saß.

Nun starrte er völlig ausdruckslos an die Decke und dachte nach. Seine Gedanken schweiften langsam durch seine Erinnerungen der letzten Jahre.

Seitdem er JoNin geworden war, sah er Sakura immer seltener. Über Sasuke wusste er nichts, denn seit er versucht hatte ihn zurück nach Konoha zu bringen sind schließlich 4 Jahre vergangen. 4 Jahre voller Schmerz.

Der Blauäugige musste sich auf die Lippen beißen um nicht wieder zu weinen.

„Naruto, du bist echt ein komischer Kerl! Zuerst denkst du, und dann weinst du deswegen. Das ist doch nicht mehr ganz normal!"

Diese Monologe waren für ihn lange nichts Fremdes mehr.

Er hatte ja nur noch sich, und sonst niemanden! Okay, vielleicht hatte er ja noch Iruka, aber, verdammt noch mal Naruto war jetzt 16! Da konnte er doch nicht dauernd zu seinem Sensei rennen. Er war wirklich in dem Alter wo mal Alleine mit seinen Problemen fertig werden muss, und von denen hatte er ja genug.

Durch ein unbewusstes Kopfschütteln weckte Naruto sich selbst aus seiner „Trance".

Der angehende ANBU stand auf, und machte sich auf den Weg um etwas in der Umgebung spazieren zu gehen. Das würde ihm bestimmt gut tun! Sonst würde er vielleicht wieder auf irgendwelche Gedanken kommen und das würde seine Depression nur verschlimmern.

Als er die Tür zuschlug spürte er auch schon den kalten Wind in seinem Gesicht.

Man sah, dass sich Weihnachten näherte. Überall lag schöner weißer Schnee, die Leute trugen Mützen und Schäle. Einige Kinder bauten Schneemänner oder bewarfen sich mit Schneebällen. Alle lachten und schienen sich zu freuen.

Naruto freute sich auch, auf eine Gewisse Art und Weise. Wie jedes Jahr würde er mit seinem Sensei den Baum schmücken und bei ihm das Fest der Liebe verbringen.

Ein kleines Glückgefühl stieg in ihm auf, aber so schnell wie es kam, verschwand es auch schon wieder.

„Sasuke…", er blickte in den Himmel und plötzlich fing es an zu schneien. Naruto senkte seinen Blick und lief, die Hände in seinen Jackentaschen, durch die Straße. Die Menschenmassen zogen an ihm vorbei.

Irgendwann würde er ihn wieder sehen, da war sich der Blauäugige ganz sicher. Spätesten wenn der Uchiha tot war. Dann würde Naruto wenigstens seinen Grabstein sehen, aber er hoffte, dass es nie so weit kommen würde.

Nach einigen Metern stand er auch schon mitten im Wald. Hier lag kaum Schnee, denn die hohen Bäume schützten dieses Teil des Waldes. Der Blonde war öfters hier, besonders in den Tagen vor Weihnachten. Wer ist auch schon gerne alleine zwischen so vielen Menschen? An diesem Ort konnte man wenigstens ungestört alleine sein.

Naruto lehnte sich an einen Baum, um an ihm hinunter zu gleiten, auf den kalten Boden.

/ Wird bestimmt wieder eine Erkältung / dachte er sich, aber das war ihm im Moment auch scheißegal.

Naruto schloss seine tiefblauen Augen und genoss die Ruhe.

/ Irgendwas scheint heute anders zu sein /, fiel es ihm auf als seine Gedanken wieder zu Sasuke abschweiften.

Wieso musste er so plötzlich an ihn denken? Sonst war das doch auch nicht so, selbst wenn es ihm schlecht ging fing er nicht plötzlich an an seine „Vergangenheit" zu denken.

Der JoNin versuchte sich nicht mehr darum zu kümmern und vergas alles um sich herum. So in Gedanken spürte er nicht mal mehr die eisige Kälte, welche ihn umgab.

Durch das Rascheln der Blätter aufgeweckt, merkte er langsam dass ihm echt kalt wurde und er beschloss nach hause zu gehen und erstmal ne Nudelsuppe zu essen, dir würde ihn bestimmt wieder aufwärmen!

Als er in der Küche stand und die endlosen 3 Minuten auf seine Suppe wartete, klingelte es plötzlich an der Tür.

Naruto´s Blick änderte sich schlagartig.

„Wer ist da?"

Aber niemand antwortete. Stattdessen fiel ein Brief durch den Türschlitz. Ohne auf das Geräusch des Wasserkochers zu achten, ging Naruto wie hypnotisiert auf den Umschlag zu.

Wer schrieb ihm? Und vor allem um diese Uhrzeit? Es war immerhin schon 22 Uhr, nicht gerade die Zeit wo man Briefe erwartet.

Beim lesen des Briefes wich dem Blondschopf die Farbe aus dem Gesicht.

Muahaaaa bin ich fies *g*

Und nein, es bringt nix mich zu fragen wies weiter geht, ich weiß es nämlich nicht ^^"

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen!


	2. Deine Augen sind nass

Gelangweilt saß der Schwarzhaarige auf einem Felsvorsprung. Sein Blick war auf das Flusstal gerichtet, in welchem das dunkelblaue Wasser unter dem Mondlicht leicht schimmerte.

/ Wohin dieser Fluss wohl führt? /

Mit einem Satz stand er auch schon am Flussufer. Mit den Augen immer wieder abschweifend sah er in Richtung Strömung.

Es war schon sehr dunkel, die genaue Uhrzeit wusste Sasuke nicht. Die Müdigkeit überkam ihn langsam. Er wollte schlafen, jedoch brauchte er dafür erstmal einen Schlafplatz.

Als NukeNin konnte er frei über seine Zeit verfügen. Keine Missionen hieß aber auch das Sasuke nun nichts zutun hatte.

Man könnte meinen der Uchiha hätte einen Plan um die Zeit totzuschlagen, dem war aber nicht so.

Ziellos lief er schon mehrere Monate durch die Gegend. Zwar war sein Lebensaufgabe Itachi zu finden, aber im Moment fand er einfach keine Spuren.

Nachdenklich ging er den Fluss entlang. Irgendwo würde er schon ankommen.

Einige Stunden später sah er sogar ein Dorf. Als er noch näher ging, konnte Sasuke sogar schon sehen das in einem Haus das Licht brannte. Erstaunt darüber, weil es ja mitten in der Nacht war, beschloss er einfach seiner Neugier nachzugeben.

Nun stand er vor dem Haus. Es war groß und wahrscheinlich schon etwas älter. Die bekannte Atmosphäre ließ ihn erschaudern.

/ Hier war ich doch schon mal…. / flog es ihm durch den Kopf.

/ Jetzt steh ich hier wirklich, in einem fremden Dorf, in der Nacht, und bin kurz davor um Asyl zu bitten. /

Immer darauf bedacht von niemandem gesehen zu werden war er kurz davor an der Tür zu klopfen, als er plötzlich ein leises Wimmer von innen vernahm.

Der junge NukeNin legte sein Ohr an, und hört nun auch noch ein Schluchzen.

/ Was ist da los? /

Er sah, durch das Fenster neben der Tür, in die Wohnung hinein.

„Na..Naruto? Naruto weint?" Sasuke konnte seinen Augen kaum glauben! Da saß doch echt sein ehemaliger Teamkamerad in der Küche, den Kopf auf seine Arme aufgestützt, und weinte sich die Seele aus dem Leib.

Der Schwarzhaarige wusste nicht was ihn mehr schockte: Die Tatsache dass er Naruto nach all den Jahren wieder sah, oder dass er genau diesen weinen sah.

Noch vor 4 Jahren dachte Sasuke das der immer gut gelaunte Blondschopf keine Tränenflüssigkeit besaß. Dieser schaffte es schließlich früher sogar ihm zu einem Lächeln zu verhelfen.

Aber jetzt? Wie hatte sich Naruto verändert.

/ Ich bin also in.. Konoha…/ schoss ihm der Gedanke entgegen.

Immer noch weinend ging der Blonde die Treppe hinauf ins Badezimmer. Das Fass war nun endgültig voll!

Oben angekommen ließ er sich erstmal heißes Wasser in die Wanne laufen.

Sasuke musste scharf nachdenken.

/ Hier war ich doch schon mal! Verdammt wo geht er hin? /

„Badezimmer!" Entfuhr es ihm. Schnell sprang er über das Dach auf die andere Seite des Hauses. Und tatsächlich erblickte der Uchiha Naruto im Badezimmer, über die Wanne gebeugt.

Naruto fing an sich auszuziehen. Zuerst den Pulli, dann das T-Shirt. Nun die Winterhose, aber die Boxershorts ließ er vorerst noch an.

Als 17-Jähriger kannte Sasuke seinen Körper ja schon zu genüge. Den früheren besten Freund aber nun halbnackt zu sehen bescherte ihm schon mulmige Gefühle. Er spürte dass er rot wurde.

/ Vielleicht sollte ich wieder gehen? Er scheint ja nur baden zu wollen / Sein gesunder Menschenverstand hielt ihn aber immer noch an dem Fenster.

/ Gleich ist es so weit / ging es dem Blauäugigen durch den Kopf.

Die Shorts ausgezogen stieg er in das Wasser. Mit seinen Händen griff er dann nach einem Handtuch, in welchem etwas eingewickelt war.

/ Was ist bloß mit mir los heute? / Der NukeNin konnte nicht glauben was er gerade gesehen hatte. Jedoch war ihm noch fremder wie sein Körper darauf reagierte. Ihm wurde heiß und Sasuke spüre wo sich sein Blut sammelte, nämlich in der Mitte seines Bodys.

Der JoNin wickelte langsam das Messer aus dem Handtuch. Ohne lange zu zögern schlitzte er einfach seine Pulsader auf.

„Aaaarr!" tönte es durch die tiefschwarze Nacht. Die Augen wieder mit Tränen gefüllt blickte er auf die blutende Schnittstelle. Das Wasser färbte sich rot, durch die austretende Flüssigkeit.

Nun musste Sasuke einfach eingreifen! Mit seinem Ellenbogen schlug er das große Badezimmerfenster ein. Die Scherben flogen quer durch den Raum, aber der Schwarzhaarige hatte nur Blicke für Naruto.

„Sasuke!" erstaunt setzte er sich auf.

„Was zum Teufel soll das werden Naruto?"

„Das geht dich gar nichts an.. „

Er spürte schon wie die Kraft aus ihm wich. Gleich würde er ohnmächtig werden.

„Sag schon, was ist passiert? Ich hab dich vorhin weinen sehen!"

„Nichts, wirklich…"

„Das kannst du mir nicht erzählen! Sonst würdest du wohl kaum hier verbluten!"

Sasuke musste handeln, und zwar schnell! Reflexartig holte er aus seiner Tasche einen Verband, mit der anderen Hand packte er Narutos blutendes Handgelenk.

Den jüngeren mit einem Zug aus der Wanne zu hieven war für den Uchiha eine Leichtigkeit.

„Sasuke was wird das? Lass mich sofort wieder los!" Kraftlos versuchte sich der Blondschopf loszureisen, doch es gelang ihm nicht.

Seine Augen wurden immer schwerer. Bald würde er für immer von dieser Welt verschwinden.

„Naruto? Naruto wach wieder auf! Was ist passiert? Bitte sags mir!"

Als Sasuke fertig mit dem verband war fing der Blonde an leicht zu weinen. Aus seinen geschlossenen Augen liefen Tränenbäche.

„Sasuke…. Wieso.. wieso bist du hier?"

„Sag mir lieber endlich wieso du dich umbringen willst!" erwiderte der Ältere.

„Mein Leben mach einfach keinen Sinn mehr…"

100 Prozentich sicher dass er nun sterben würde fing Naruto an zu erzählen:

„Ja, weil… da war dieser Brief.."

„Welcher Brief? Bitte beeil dich ein bisschen"

Er wusste selber nicht wieso er so darauf aus war, dass der JoNin schnell zum Ende kam, aber vielleicht spürte er schon das der Blauäugige nicht mehr lange wach sein würde.

„Iruka.. Iruka ist.. ist tot!"

Als er diese Worte über die Lippen brach strömten noch mehr Tränen über seine Wangen.

Dann merkte Sasuke plötzlich wie Naruto das Bewusstsein verlor.

-ENDE-

Jaa… wieder so ein super Ende oder?

Hm.. wie Sasuke wohl weiter vorgehen wird… Es bleibt spannend! (Hoffe ich…)

Ich beeil mich mit dem dritten Kapitel, spätestens Freitag sollte es on sein ^.~


	3. Dieser Schmerz in der Brust

/ Nein… wieso? /

Der Uchiha wusste nicht genau was er nun tun sollte. Eigentlich müsste er zu den ANBU, aber da er ja als Abtrünniger hier war und einen Bewusstlosen Körper in den Armen hatte, hielt er das für keine so gute Idee.

Seine Versuche Naruto aufzuwecken scheiterten kläglich.

„Das ist jetzt eigentlich DIE Gelegenheit…" / Nein! Stopp! Was rede ich da? /

Sasuke war hin und her gerissen. Er musste dem Blonden irgendwie helfen, doch die Beulte in seiner schwarzen Hose nahm sein ganzes Blut in Anspruch, vor allem weil Naruto ja immer noch nackt war.

Vor Erregung zitternd holte der Ältere 2 Blutpillen aus der Tasche, welche er um seine Hüfte trug.

Er öffnete Narutos Mund leicht, legte ihm die Pillen in den Mund und wollte ihn gerade Wasser hineinschütten, als er merkte dass er kein Glas oder ähnliches hatte!

Er sah sich um, fand aber nichts Brauchbares. Aufstehen konnte er jetzt nicht, weil Naruto in seinen Armen zusammengebrochen war und beide nun auf dem Boden saßen, wobei der Jüngere eher in seinen Armen lag.

„Mir bleibt wohl keine andere Wahl…" seufzte der Ältere.

Sasuke setzte sich auf, beugte dann seinen Körper über die Badewanne.

Mit der linken Hand drehte er den Kaltwasserhahn auf, und füllte seinen Mund mit dem kühlen Nass.

Ohne es runterzuschlucken drehte er sich zu Naruto. Seine schwarzen Augen blieben an seinen Lippen haften. Langsam näherte er sich ihnen und verschloss sie mit den seinen.

Der NukeNin öffnete leicht seinen Mund, wodurch das, mittlerweile warme Wasser den Besitzer wechselte. Sasuke verlangte es so sehr nach den Lippen seines Gegenübers!

Er konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen und ließ seine Zunge einfach in Narutos Mund gleiten.

Vorsichtig umspielte er die des Blauäugigen, sog an ihr und gab sich fast seiner Erregtheit hin, als er wahrnahm, dass der Blonde anfing mit den Augen zu zucken und seinen Kuss sogar erwiderte!

Die Vernunft überkam ihn und Sasuke musste sich unweigerlich von dem Kuss lösen.

Zögerlich machte Naruto seine Augen auf. Sein erster Blick galt sofort Sasuke. Dieser errötete und sah den Jüngeren verunsichert an.

/ Was hat den der jetzt? /

Irritiert schaute er an sich herab und stellte fest das er voll kommen nackt war! Zu allem überfuß lag er in den Armen seines alten Teamkameraden und wusste nicht mal genau wie es dazu gekommen war.

Erst als Naruto den Verband an seinem Handgelenk erblickte wurde ihm alles klar.

Aber eine Frage beschäftigte den jungen JoNin noch; deswegen beschloss er sich zu vergewissern.

„Du.. hast mich doch nicht etwa gerettet, oder Sasuke?"

Da Naruto sich nun hingesetzt hatte und nicht mehr an den Uchiha anlehnte bekam dieser mehr Bewegungsfreiheit.

„Weißt du…. Ich... Ich…"

Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich weg um seinen Scham und gewisse andere Dinge zu verbergen. Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern stand er plötzlich auf und sprang durch das zerschlagene Fenster hinaus in die Dunkelheit der Nacht.

Als Naruto ihm verwundert hinterher sah, hörte man nur noch die Blätter rascheln.

Die eiskalte Luft der Finsternis durchfuhr seine Haare, streifte seine freien Körperstellen, bescherte ihm eine Gänsehaut. Der Abtrünnige verlangsamte sein Tempo, weil er sich nun sicher war, dass Narutos Wohnung weit genug hinter ihm lag.

In dem dicht bewachsenen Wald hatte er schnell eine geeignete Stelle für seine Zwecke gefunden. Sasuke ließ sich neben einem Baum nieder.

/ Zum Glück liegt hier kein Schnee…/ dachte er sich, denn sonst wäre es sicher noch kälter.

/ Ich hätte ja Naruto nach einer Decke oder so fragen können bevor ich abgehauen bin….Aber jetzt kann ich sowieso nicht mehr zurück. /

Er ärgerte sich über diesen Gedanken! So sehr, dass er nicht mal mehr müde war.

Auf der Suche nach einer geeigneten Position streifte Sasuke mit dem rechten Bein seine harte Männlichkeit.

Nun konnte er das Keuchen nicht unterdrücken. Überhaupt war der 17-Jährige nicht mehr Herr über seinen Körper.

„Aahh…". Es tat weh. Der Drang sich zu entladen, aber auch die Hinderung durch den Stoff seiner engen Hose, das alles bescherte ihm höllische Qualen.

Total verwundert saß der junge JoNin auf dem kalten Badezimmerboden. Sein Blick war hoffend immer noch auf das Fenster gerichtet, obwohl er wusste, dass Sasuke nicht wieder kommen würde. Oder zumindest nicht jetzt, nicht heute. Vielleicht irgendwann mal, aber auch da war er sich nicht ganz sicher.

Wieso war Sasuke dann überhaupt gekommen?

Naruto fühlte sich schon ein ganzes Stück besser, hatte der Abtrünnige ihm doch 2 Blutpillen gegeben.

Langsam stand der Blondschopf auf, schließlich wollte er sich nicht erkälten.

/ Tzz… Du willst sterben, aber dich nicht erkälten… Hängst du etwa doch noch an deinem Leben? /

Es schien als würde eine zweite Stimme aus Naruto sprechen. Trotzdem waren dies seine Gedanken. Gedanken, welche ihn manchmal in den Wahnsinn trieben.

Eigentlich müsste er immer noch todtraurig sein, doch seine Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn.

Während er sich ein Handtuch um seine Hüfte band ging er in sein Schlafzimmer. Den Appetit hatte er verloren, das Wasser wäre eh schon längst kalt.

Die Dunkelheit des Zimmers umhüllte ihn. Normalerweise hätte er das Licht eingeschaltet, aber dafür war er jetzt nicht in der Stimmung.

Lauter verwirrende Überlegungen und Fragen schwirrten in seinem Kopf. Ohne sich umzuziehen wickelte er sich in die warme Decke ein. Sonst schlief er nie nackt. Nie!

/ Was ist bloß heute los? /

Die Kälte verließ seinen Körper und Wärme überkam ihn.

Irgendwie war er traurig. Seine Seele weinte, und das wusste er ganz genau!

/ Wieso taucht er plötzlich auf? Wieso musste er gerade HEUTE wiederkommen? /

Naruto schloss die Augen. Zum Glück standen keine Missionen an. Und selbst wenn, das war ihm nun völlig egal.

Sasuke versuchte sich zu entspannen. Mit den Händen hatte er seine Hose aufgeknüpft und eigentlich wollte er nun seine Boxershorts ausziehen um sein Verlangen zu lindern.

Vorsichtig schob er den Stoff nach unten.

/ So.. unbequem… ich muss mich fallen lassen…/

Unüberlegt zog er sein Sweatshirt aus damit er auf etwas sitzen konnte. Das hatte zwar zur Folge dass der Uchiha nun obenrum extrem leicht bekleidet war, aber zumindest konnte er sich richtig hinsetzen.

In solch einem Moment machte ihm die Eiseskälte auch nichts mehr aus!

Mit den Händen zog er seine Hose, samt Unterhose, noch tiefer herunter.

Als er sein bestes Stück nun sah, verschlug es ihm sogar den Atem!

/ Wie? Wie konnte er mich so geil machen? /

Ohne groß über das Gedachte nachzudenken fing er an sich zu massieren. Während seine rechte Hand über die Spitze glitt machte sich die Linke auf den Weg zu Sasukes Brustwarzen.

„…. Aahh.. uhmm…."

Seine Nippel waren schon ganz hart. Lag das an der Kälte, oder an dem Bild von Naruto welches die ganze Zeit schon in seinem Kopf spukte?

Immer schneller bewegte er seine Hand auf und ab, sie umschloss seine Härte fester.

Der Schwarzhaarige begann zu schwitzen, zu stöhnen.

Er konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Vor seinen Augen sah er nur noch den wunderschön geformten Körper Narutos. Seine feinen Muskel!

Irgendwie war der 16-Jährige süß. Manchmal hatte Sasuke sogar den Drang durch sie hindurch zu wuscheln.

/ Nein! Nein… denk.. so was nicht Sasuke!.../

Sein Geist hatte wohl was dagegen, aber sein Körper war mit dieser Vorstellung durchaus einverstanden.

Immer mehr fing der Body des NukeNin, an sich zu winden.

Schon längst konnte er sich nicht mehr beherrschen, seine Hände bewegten sich, ja schon mechanisch!

Der Höhepunkt kam näher und näher, Sasuke wusste das, schließlich kannte er seinen Körper zu genüge.

Leicht fing es an zu schneien.

Die Röte in seinem Gesicht stieg ins unermessliche.

Eine heiße Welle durchschwemmte den jungen Körper. In seinem Kopf wurde es schwarz, doch gekommen war er noch nicht!

Alle seine Gefühle stauten sich auf. Nur für einen kurzen Moment!

3…

„…Ooh….aahhh…"

2…

/ Gleich… / sein Herz raste.

1…

„ Arhhh… uhh… ohh… mei…mein.. Na..Naruutooo!..."

0!

Die milchige Flüssigkeit schoss aus seiner Spitze. Sasukes Brust schien zu explodieren! Dieses starke Pochen… Immer noch keuchte er. Bis vor kurzem haben in seinem Kopf noch weiße Funken gesprüht, aber langsam verloschen auch diese.

Sein Atem beruhigte sich, auch das pulsieren seines Unterleibs ließ nach.

Was blieb, war das Bild von Naruto. Erschöpft und wahrscheinlich unterkühlt schlief der Uchiha ein.

„Es schneit wieder.."

Auch wenn der Blauäugige vom Fenster weggedreht lag spürte er dass der Schnee fiel.

„Was Sasuke jetzt wohl gerade macht? "

/ Sasuke… wieso denke ich so oft an ihn? Ist es weil er heute hier war? /

Naruto biss sich leicht auf die Lippen, sonst würde er bestimmt wieder heulen.

Mit seinen Gefühlen hatte er schon länger ein Problem, deswegen wurde er auch nicht bei den ANBU aufgenommen.

„Ob Sasuke bei den ANBU ist? Bestimmt gab es in Oto-gakure so was ähnliches.."

Bei dem Gedanken an den Älteren überkam den Blonden ein Gefühl der Wärme. Nicht Körperlich sondern im Herzen.

Schnell war die Geborgenheit vergangen und Naruto biss sich stärker auf seine Unterlippe. Allein nur um den Schmerz in seiner Brust zu verdrängen.

-ENDE-

Es tut mir total Leid, dass ihr auf dieses Kapi so lange warten musstet!

Gomen . Ich hatte ein Schreibtief -.-

Außerdem schreibe ich bald 4 Arbeiten. 2 davon aus Hauptfächern. Und in den restlichen Fächern bin ich auch nicht wirklich gut…Kurz: Ich muss lernen und weiß nicht ob mir Zeit bleibt um meine FF weiter zu schreiben.

Ok^^ Jetzt zum Kapi:

Ich hoffe die Szene im Wald war gut beschrieben! Hab so was noch nie gemacht.

Das nächste Kapitel wird übrigens (wahrscheinlich) Adult. Weiß ich aber selbst noch nicht genau, werde ich wohl erst beim schreiben merken -.-

Außerdem hab ich mich extra bemüht nicht so fies zu enden. Hoffentlich ist mir das gelungen…

Danke fürs lesen! Heal^^ Wer ne ENS will soll mir bitte bescheid sagen.

Ich halt jetzt aber auch meine Klappe xD


	4. Ich will dich besitzen, so wie mein Blut

Vor Kälte zitternd wachte der junge Uchiha auf. Er war eingeschlafen. Langsam setzte er sich auf. Immer noch lag das blutrote Sweatshirt unter ihm. Was würde Sasuke bloß morgen anziehen?

Die helle Morgensonne blendete ihn, obwohl er im Schatten saß.

/ Scheiß Sonne! Was musst du auch so früh scheinen? /

Verärgert hob er die Hand um seine Augen zu verdecken. Zu sehr war der NukeNin die Dunkelheit gewöhnt.

/ Wenigsten ist es von Morgens wärmer /

Mit einem Ruck war er auch schon aufgestanden und zog sein Oberteil gerade an, als er im Busch etwas rascheln hörte.

An Feinde dachte er erstmal nicht. Niemand wusste schließlich dass er hier war – außer Naruto. Aber dieser würde schon nicht so früh im Wald auftauchen.

Die einzige Möglichkeit wären noch die ANBU, die könnten ihm vielleicht sogar gefährlich werden. Doch auch Sasuke war mittlerweile S-Rang.

/ Diese verfluchten Büsche regen mich so auf! Wieso musste ich auch wieder diesen Weg nehmen? /

Vor-sich-hin-fluchend durchtrennte Naruto die Äste die ihm im Weg waren.

Plötzlich fiel er über eine Baumwurzel und konnte gerade noch so das Gleichgewicht halten, sodass er stolpernd in eine ihm vertraute Lichtung kam.

Das war der Grund wieso er sich hier so oft aufhielt. Die Lichtung war hell genug um in der Nacht die Sterne zu sehen, aber auch verdeckt genug dass man hier größten Teils von Schnee und Regen beschützt war.

„Naruto!"

Erstaunt sah der Blonde in die Richtung aus der sein Name gerufen wurde.

Und so blickte er in die ihm bekannten schwarzen Augen

„Sasuke!" genauso geschockt, wie sein Name gerufen wurde, rief er jetzt den Namen seines Gegenübers.

„Sasuke, was machst du hier?"

„Ich habe geschlafen."

Er war überrascht wie leicht er diesen Satz über die Lippen bekam.

„Geschlafen?"

„Ja, hast du ein Problem damit?"

„Und ob! Das hier ist mein Ort! Verschwinde!"

/ Sein Ort? Was redet Naruto da? /

„Bist du Taub oder was? Ich will das du abhaust!"

„Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen! Von wegen ‚dein Ort', wofür hältst du dich?"

„…"

„…. Wieso bist du zurück? "

Der Blonde war schon einige Schritte näher gekommen und stand nur 2 Meter von dem Älteren entfernt.

Der Ärger aus Narutos Stimme war verschwunden. Seine Augen beobachteten stattdessen Sasukes Verhalten.

Unbewusst hatte er das Thema gewechselt.

„Das hast du mich schon Mal gefragt"

„Ja, und ich will immer noch eine Antwort!"

Sasuke konnte einfach nicht anders. Ihm war kalt, zu kalt.

/ Ein Wunder das ich nicht erfroren bin /

Er schlang seine Arme um sich um so viel Wärme wie möglich an seinem Körper zu halten.

„Bist du jetzt auch noch stumm? Was ist los Sasuke!"

„…"

„Hat Orochimaru dir eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst? Zuerst willst du mich töten, dann entscheidest du dich dagegen, 2 Jahre später kommt du wieder mit dem selben Ziel, doch wieder überlegst du´s dir anders. Und jetzt, ganze drei Jahre später, da rettest du mir sogar das Leben! Hättest du mich nicht einfach verbluten lassen können?"

„Halt die Klappe Naruto!"

Er atmete tief ein, und mit seiner ganzen Wut, Enttäuschung, mit seinen ganzen Gefühlen ließ er einfach alles raus.

„Ich will dich einfach nicht verlieren so wie den Rest!"

Kraftlos sank er auf den Boden. Die Tränen wollten einfach nicht aufhören zu fließen, vielleicht hatte er doch zu sehr geschrien? Denn Naruto sah ihn auf einmal so fremd an.

/ Ich glaub soviel Blöße habe ich mir noch nie gegeben!.../

Naruto vernahm das zittern von Sasuke.

/ Er ist so blass /

Unsicher trat der Blonde näher an den Uchiha ran. Er kniete sich zu ihm auf den kalten Boden.

So ganz sicher war er sich in seinem Vorhaben nicht, dennoch legte er seinen Arm um den NukeNin. Als er merkte dass Sasuke sich nicht wehrte zog er den bebenden Körper an sich.

„Ist dir kalt?"

Der Angesprochen nickte leicht und schmiegte sich an den Jüngeren.

/ Ist mir im Moment egal was er von mir denkt! Naruto ist so warm /

Leicht verwundert über das Verhalten des ex Oto-Nins fing er an ihm leicht am Arm zu streicheln. Auch wenn seine Umarmung am Anfang etwas schüchtern war, so drückte er Sasuke nun fest an sich um ihn zu wärmen.

„Weißt du Naruto, eigentlich war ich bloß auf der Suche nach einer Bleibe, aber als ich dich dann weinen sah konnte ich einfach nicht mehr wegsehen."

Seine Stimme hallte klar und melancholisch in Narutos Ohren wieder. Der Tränenfluss war versiegt. Auch die Gänsehaut verschwand.

„Ah so" Ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich um seine Nase. Der Gedanke, dass Sasuke ihn nackt im Arm hatte, war für ihn zutiefst beschämend.

Stille herrschte, und man konnte bloß leise Atemgeräusche der Beiden vernehmen, bis Sasuke wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Du kannst mich jetzt wieder loslassen. Wenn uns jemand hier so sieht könnte derjenige auf falsche Gedanken kommen…"

„Keine Sorge, hier kommt nie jemand her. Lass mich dich noch ein bisschen wärmen, du bist sehr unterkühlt."

Der Uchiha vernahm wieder dieses kribbeln in der Bauchgegend. Er spürte Narutos heißen Atem an seinem Nacken.

Langsam legte der S-Rang Ninja seinen Kopf auf die Brust des Blauäugigen.

/ Wieso schlägt nur mein Herz so schnell? /

Der Blonde hörte es schlagen.

/ Hoffentlich merkt er nichts davon /

Doch er merkte alles. Der Rhythmus des fremden Herzens, der dem Seinen so ähnlich war.

Die schwarzen Augen hatte Sasuke geschlossen.

„Sasuke…"

Seine Name, nur geflüstert. Der Angesprochene drehte seinen Kopf zu Naruto und sein Blick fiel auf dessen Lippen, welche er schon einmal berühren durfte.

/ Wieso sieht er nur so süß aus? / Eigentlich hatte er sich solche Gedanken verboten, doch der 16-Jährige zog ihn ganz in seinen Bann.

Leicht beugte sich der JoNin zu dem Älteren runter.

Immer näher kamen sich ihre Lippen bis sie jetztendlich einander fanden.

Wieder konnte er seine Emotionen nicht beherrschen. Aber im Moment wollte er das auch gar nicht.

Das war das erste Mal dass sie sich real küssten. Keiner von ihnen konnte jetzt etwas dagegen sagen. Sie waren beide einverstanden.

Und so ließ Sasuke seine Zunge in Narutos Mund gleiten.

Er erforschte seine Mundhöhle, spielte mit der Zunge seines Gegenübers und ließ diese auch in seinem Mund eindringen.

Nach etlichen Minuten lösten sich die Beiden von dem Kuss.

/ Wo hat er gelernt das gelernt? /

Sasuke drehte sich um und legte den Jüngeren im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes flach.

/ Diese Wärme die von ihm ausgeht../

Während er sich mit seinen Armen aufstützte sah er in Narutos blau Augen. Nur zu gut konnte er den erregten Blick erwidern.

Der Blonde drehte seinen Kopf weg und sein Gesicht wurde etwas roter.

„Du bist so süß.."

Endlich hatte er das Gedachte ausgesprochen.

Mit seinen weichen Lippen küsste der junge Uchiha den Hals des Jungen unter ihm. Als er an dessen Ohrläppchen knabberte entwich Naruto sogar ein keuchen.

Sanft kraulte der Blonde dem NukeNin den Nacken. Nun konnte der sonst so Emotionslose ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Seine Hand fing an Sasukes männlichen Rücken zu streicheln.

Als dieser aufsah hob Naruto seinen Kopf an und verwickelte ihn wieder in einen sinnlichen Zungenkuss.

Der S-Rang Ninja öffnete zuerst sein, dann auch das Sweatshirt des Jüngeren. Er warf seins einige Meter weg. Seine rechte Hand ging auf Erkundungstour unter das Hemd des Blauäugigen. Die eiskalten Finger bearbeiteten nun seine Brustwarzen.

Behutsam wurde sie gestreichelt, gedrückt und liebkost.

„Ahh.."

Kleine Atemwolken bildeten sich vor Narutos Mund. Mittlerweile konnte er sich nicht beherrschen.

Er wollte mehr! Mehr, als Sasuke bereit war ihm zu geben.

/ Wahrscheinlich …. Will er das Alles gar nicht… /

Seine Hände glitten bis zu dem Hosenbund des 17-Jährigen hinunter. Langsam schoben sie seine Hose immer tiefer, auch die Unterwäsche, bis der Schwarzhaarige halbnackt war.

„Dieses Spiel kann man auch zu zweit spielen." Hauchte dieser dem jungen JoNin verführerisch ins Ohr.

Er zog ihm das T-Shirt aus und verwöhnte seine Brust mit der Zunge.

Leidenschaftlich ging er immer weiter, öffnete die Hose seines Gegenübers, streifte sie runter, und blickte Naruto fragend an.

/ Komm schon, ich weiß dass du es willst /

Mit einem Nicken signalisiert er dem Älteren dass er weitergehen konnte, doch als er realisierte was genau Sasuke mit ihm vorhatte, sprang er entsetzt auf.

„Nein! Sasuke… bitte.. was ma….aahhhhh….mmhh….auf…aufhören…"

Unter dem stöhnen fiel er zurück auf dem Boden.

Der Aktive dachte nicht im Traum daran jetzt aufzuhören. Zu groß war sein Verlangen, zu schön Narutos leidendes Gesicht.

Sanft nahm er die Männlichkeit seines Freundes in die Hand, strich mit seinen langen Finger langsam auf und ab. So konnte er dem 16-Jährigen ein Stöhnen entlocken welches wohl schon länger dessen Kehle hatte verlassen wollen.

Mittlerweile hielt der Blonde seine linke Hand vor seinen Mund um die für ihn peinlichen Laute zu unterdrücken. Die blauen Augen hatte er zusammen gekniffen und seine Lende wand sich unter Sasukes Berührungen.

„Lass mich deine süße Stimme hören."

Mit diesen Worten griff der Uchiha nach dem Handgelenk der linken Hand seines Gegenübers. Vorsichtig hob er sie hoch, ließ sie bei der anderen Hand Platz nehmen.

Da seine Eigene Narutos bestes Stück fortan stimulierte entwich ihm lautes Keuchen und Stöhnen.

/ Ich kann das immer noch nicht ganz glauben…/

Unsicher öffnete er seine Augen und sah in die schwarzen Seelenspiegel seines Liebhabers. Pures Verlangen spiegelte sich in ihnen wieder und dem Blauäugigen wurde es mulmig zu mute. Die sanften Sonnenstrahlen fielen auf Sasukes Rücken und ihn umgab eine anmutige Aura. So hatte der angehende ANBU den Abtrünnigen noch nicht gesehen.

Wie eine Maschine scannte er das Gesicht vor ihm ab. Keine einzige Falte oder Unreinheit. So makellos und perfekt wie der Rest von ihm.

Sein Blick blieb an den Lippen haften.

/ Ich will sie berühren… spüren.. so weich../

Und wie auf ein Kommando presste Sasuke seine Lippen auf die von Naruto. Stieß die Zunge in seinen Rachen und verwickelte ihn samt seiner Zunge in einen wilden Zungenkuss.

Die Hand des NukeNin wurde langsam selbstständig. Sie umschloss Narutos Glied und glitt an ihm auf und ab.

Mit dem Zeigefinger neckte er die Spitze des Blonden.

Die Männlichkeit in seiner Hand stieg immer mehr an und auch klein Sasuke reckte sich in die Höhe.

/ Wieso ist er nur so umwerfend? /

Der Sharinganträger löste sich von dem Kuss und fuhr mit seiner Zunge den Hals des 16-Jährigen hinab.

An dessen Schlüsselbein saugte er sich kurz fest um sichtbar zu machen dass der Blauäugige nur ihm gehörte. Leise hauchte er verführerische Worte über den nackten Körper unter ihm. Einen kurzen Zwischenstopp legte er bei den steifen Brustwarzen ein. Sacht umspielte er sie.

Immer tiefer bewegte er seine Zunge und war nun an Narutos Lustzentrum angelangt.

„Sas..Sasuke… wieso.. aahhh.. machst du das mit mir? …uhm…

Zuerst fuhr der S-Rang Ninja ihn mit seiner Zunge hoch, umkreiste ihn vorsichtig, glitt an ihm wieder herab und brachte den Blonden so um den Verstand.

„Bitte Sasuke.. ich.. ich.. ahh.. ich will das nicht.."

Doch der Angesprochene blieb stumm. Das stöhnen und flehen des jungen JoNin heizte ihn nur umso mehr auf.

Er arbeitete sich von unten nach oben. Auch wenn der Jüngere sich versuchte wegzudrehen, unbeirrt fuhr er fort.

Naruto wurde schwarze vor Augen. Doch ganz am Ende war er noch nicht.

Sein Gegenüber schien das zu wissen.

Gegen Ende konnte es der Passive kaum aushalten.

/ Vielleicht sollte ich ihn er später Leiden lassen? /

Mit diesem diabolischen Gedanken nahm der NukeNin die Erregung seines Freundes komplett in den Mund.

Er ließ sie bis an seine Kehle anstoßen und liebkoste sie mit seiner feuchten Zunge.

Nun war der angehende ANBU völlig außer Kontrolle. Er konnte keinen anständigen Gedanken fassen. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles.

Mit der linken Hand stütze er seinen bebenden Körper auf, die Rechte griff nach dem Kopf seines Lovers.

Seine langen Finger krallten sich in den schwarzen Haaren des Älteren fest.

Er wand seinen Kopf, ihm wurde heißer und heißer.

„Nein…"

/ Was macht er da mit mir? /

Sasuke war selber fast so weit. Immer schneller stimulierte er die Härte des Jüngeren.

Und dann, dann schluckte er dessen Flüssigkeit ohne Widerwillen.

„Sasuke!" Hallte es laut in seinem Kopf wieder.

Er hörte das Herzklopfen des Passiven nur zu deutlich.

„Wieso.. wieso hast du das gemacht?"

„Weil ich dich mag.."

„Aber.. das ist doch eklig."

„An dir ist nichts eklig"

Ohne Nachzudenken sagte der S-Rang Ninja einfach die Wahrheit. Diese Worte erfüllten ihn so sehr!

Genüsslich leckte er seine eigenen Finger vor Naruto ab. Als dieser rot wurde musste er innerlich grinsen.

Bevor der Blauäuge wusste was ihm geschah wurde er schon wieder in einen Zungenkuss verwickelt.

Leichte Küsse drückte der Schwarzhaarige dem Blonden auf dessen Augen bevor er dicht an seinem Ohr anfing zu flüstern, so, dass es dem 16-Jährigen einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Entspann dich!"

Kaum hatte der Blonde realisiert zu was er aufgefordert wurde, schon spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz im Unterleib.

„Das tut weh du Idiot!"

„Sschh.."

Um den Jüngeren zu beruhigen übersäte er ihn mit sanften Küssen.

Vorsichtig bewegte er den Finger in Naruto. Massierte ihn von innen.

/ Boah tut das sau weh! Aber ich will ja nicht schon wieder als Memme dastehen /

/ „Entspann dich!" Ja das sagt sich so einfach…/

Nachdem der erste Finger ihn gründlich untersucht hatte, wurden es plötzlich 2 Finger. Jeder schien ein Eigenleben zu führen.

Der Blauäugige fing an sich komisch zu fühlen. Obwohl ihm die Berührung an sich nicht gefiel reagierte sein Körper darauf. Wieder stieg die Hitze in ihm an, und sein Lustbarometer schlug voll aus.

Als sich Sasukes Finger aus ihm zurück zogen war er ja schon fast beleidigt.

„Nein…weiter.."

Der Schweiß rannte den schönen Body des NukeNin hinab.

Seine Hände packten Narutos Kniekehlen, drückten sie hoch und mit dem Ausatmen stieß er sein Glied in den erregten Leib unter ihm.

Scharf zog er die Luft ein.

„Arhh!"

/ Dieser Scheiß Schmerz! /

Die blauen zusammen gekniffenen Augen waren mit Tränenflüssigkeit gefüllt. Der Schmerz betäubte sein ganzes Lendenzentrum.

Das Leiden seines Gegenübers blieb Sasuke nicht verborgen, doch auch er musste leiden.

Um die ganze Sache für den jungen JoNin etwas angenehmer zu gestallten nahm der Schwarzhaarige dessen Männlichkeit in die Hand.

Eine Mischung aus Qual und Lust überkam ihn. Er spürte die warme Hand seines Freundes an dem Ort wo nur er sich berührte.

Vorsichtig fing der Uchiha sich an zu bewegen.

„Aahh.."

Er wusste nicht wieso, aber es gefiel ihm von dem Älteren genommen zu werden. Den Schmerz den er dabei fühlte hatte eine eigene Aura. Irgendwie passte alles zusammen und lange würde er das nicht mehr aushalten.

„Sasuke..?"

„Hm..?"

„Kannst du.. ah.. bitte.. aahh"

Auch ohne dass er den Satz beendet hatte wusste Sasuke was er wollte. Seine Bewegung wurde intensiver. Immer tiefer drang er in den Unterleib des Blonden ein.

„So?"

„Jaa.."

Die verschwitzen Körper stießen fast schon an ihre Genzen.

Der Schwarzäugige war bisher noch gar nicht zum Höhepunkte gekommen. Dementsprechend war sein Verlangen.

Sein Verstand hatte sich schon längst verabschiedet.

Das dritte Mal in Folge wurde dem angehenden ANBU heiß. Sein Körper brannte innerlich. Die Grenzen zwischen Leid und Lust verwischten, eine angenehme Taubheit breitete sich in dem jungen Körper aus.

„Naruto.. ich.. bin gleich.. soweit.."

„Ich auch.."

Nachdem sie diese Worte ausgesprochen hatten, erreichten sie den Höhepunkt.

Sasuke ergoss sich in dem Körper unter ihm und Naruto kam in der Hand die ihn hielt.

Einen kurzen Augenblick später zog sich der 17-Jährige aus dem Blonden zurück.

Erschöpft ließ er sich neben ihn auf das Gras fallen.

Mit der rechten Hand griff er nach seinem Sweatshirt, welches er zuvor weggeworfen hatte. Er legte es auf sie drauf, und kuschelte sich nun zu seinem bereits schlafenden Lover.

/ Womit hab ich so was Süßes verdient? /

Sanft küsste er ihn ehe ihn die Müdigkeit übernahm.

-ENDE-

Boah…. Das hat sich bei mir soo verdammt lange hingezogen! Meine Deadline war am 18.10.2007 und wann ist dieses Kapi on gekommen? Genau 21.10.2007 -.-

Was mich auch noch stört, ist, dass dieses viere Kapitel nur beschreibt wie die miteinander Schlafen, es aber fast so lang ist wie die ganze FanFiktion bis jetzt! Außerdem sind mir die Synonyme für „Sasuke" und „Naruto" ausgegangen…

Und am Ende hatte ich irgendwie keinen Bock mehr, deswegen ist es später nicht mehr soo detailliert beschrieben wir der Rest/Anfang. Großes Sorry deswegen!

Naja, wenigstens hab ich ne gute Nachricht: 2 (von 4) Arbeiten sind ausgefallen und Mathe ist super gelaufen da hab ich ne 1. Die Arbeit ist aber schon bisschen älter. Zur Info, geschrieben haben wir Englisch (na ja..) und Geographie (Ich hasse dieses Fach -.-)

Jetzt bin ich aber schon wieder ins plaudern gekommen xD Nein ich bin nicht Sasuke …

Danke fürs lesen *euch knuddel*

P.S. Ja ich weiß, der Titel passt nicht wirklich, aber mir ist nix besseres eingefallen^^ Überhaupt sieht meine Reihnfolge so aus:

Titel der FF Kapiteltitel der FF Story zu den einzelnen Kapiteltiteln ausdenken Alles mehr oder weniger Sinnvoll zusammenfügen.


	5. Eine Träne der Hoffnung

„Sasuke? Sasuke!" leicht beugte der Blonde sich vor und so wurde der Gerufene mit einem fast gehauchten Kuss geweckt.

„Oh… guten morgen Naruto." Der Geweckte lächelte.

„Na ja, schönen Nachmittag trifft es wohl eher!" kicherte der Weckende und ließ sich wieder in das Gras fallen.

Dort lagen die beiden nun. Händchen haltend im Gras. Die Blicke in den Himmel gerichtet.

Sachte fiel der Schnee, doch auch einige Sonnenstrahlen schienen durch die dichten Baumkronen.

„Naruto?"

„Ja was ist?"

„Kann ich heute Abend vielleicht zu dir kommen?"

„Ja natürlich!" das Gesicht des Blauäugigen strahlte vor Freude.

Schon lange hatte er auf diese Frage gewartet. Seit dem ersten Tag wo er den Uchiha getroffen hatte wollte er ihr näher kennen lernen. Er wusste schon immer dass Sasuke ein Geheimnis umgab. Genauso wie ihn. Sie waren beide auf eine Andere Weise gleich.

Langsam stand der Schwarzhaarige auf, packte den Jüngeren an der Hand und sah in dessen Augen.

„Gut, dann bin ich so gegen 16 Uhr bei dir." Lächelnd drehte er sich weg und ließ Narutos Hand los.

Mit schnellen Schritten verlies er die Lichtung, denn er hatte noch etwas vor.

Leicht verdaddelt sah Naruto dem Älteren hinterher und beschloss dann sich auch auf den Weg zu machen.

Fast hilflos zog der S-Rang Ninja durch die Straßen von Konoha. Er begegnete vielen gehetzten Menschen, was ihn auch wenig wunderte. Wer kaufte auch schon an Heiligabend Geschenke? Auf jeden Fall war genau das Sasukes Stichwort: Geschenke.

/ Ach verdammt! Wie konnte ich nur Weihnachten vergessen? Hab ich langsam Alzheimer oder was? Was soll ich Naruto bloß kaufen? /

So viele Fragen, und auf keine von ihnen wusste der 17-Jährige eine Antwort.

Seine Gedanken schweiften ab und nur mit Mühe konnte er sich auf sein Vorhaben konzentrieren.

Doch dann stand er vor einem Laden. Er sah ziemlich alt aus, aber ihm umgab eine gewisse Aura die den Uchiha dazu verleitete ihn zu betreten.

Zu Hause angekommen machte Naruto es sich erstmal mit einer Nudelsuppe auf dem Sofa gemütlich. Er musste nachdenken, und nachdenken war gewiss nicht seine Stärke.

Der Blonde zerbrach sich seinen Kopf, aber ihm wollte partout keine Idee einfallen.

„Hm… Wie wär's mit einem Anhänger? Nee…. Eine Kette? Die würde er bestimmt nicht tragen…oder doch? Ach scheiße!"

Ausgiebig sah sich der ANBU in dem Laden um. Alles in allem war es ziemlich dunkel, nur aus dem Hinterzimmer konnte man ab und zu weiße Lichtblitze sehen. Auf dem Tresen lag ein Zettel, und der Schwarzhaarige trat näher an ihn heran um ihn sich durchzulesen.

Sein Vorhaben wurde aber kurz unterbrochen als plötzlich eine junge Frau aus dem Hinterzimmer kam.

„Willkommen! Kann ich ihnen vielleicht behilflich sein?" fragte sie in einem freundlich-höflichen Ton welcher durch ihr aufgeschlossenes Lächeln unterstrichen wurde.

„Äm.. ja." Der Abtrünnige blickte wieder auf den Zettel.

„Können sie mir sagen was Angebot 3 kostet?" er schaute sie fragend an.

„Natürlich. Angebot 3 kostet – Ach, lassen Sie uns den Preis später abmachen ok? Um ehrlich zu sein, wir haben sehr wenige Kunden für Angebot 3 und deswegen wollen wir die die wir überhaupt haben nicht durch den hohen Preis verschrecken." Die Angestellte wurde etwas verlegen das sah man ihr an.

„Ok, könnten wir dann heute anfangen? Ich bin etwas unter Zeitdruck."

„Kein Problem, folgen sie mir bitte ins Nebenzimmer. Dort können wir in Ruhe alles besprechen."

Mit einem Nicken signalisierte Sasuke ihr dass sie nun vorgehen konnte.

Suchend lief der 16-Jährige in seiner Wohnung rum. Jede Schublade und jedes Fach musste er

öffnen, denn der Blauäugige wusste nicht mehr genau wo sein Objekt der Begierde war.

/ Endlich! Ich hab's gefunden! /

Die Suche war vorbei. In den Händen hielt Naruto eine goldene Kette mit einem kleinen Herzanhänger.

Die wollte Naruto eigentlich Sakura schenken wo er sie noch liebte, aber jetzt war alles anders.

Wie konnte sich sein Leben in nur 3 Tagen so verändern?

/ Nur weil Sasuke jetzt da ist, nur weil ich mich umbringen wollte, nur weil..weil. /

Weiter kam er nicht. Die Erinnerungen überkamen ihn.

Mit einem erleichtert-glücklichen Lächeln verlies der Uchiha den Shop. Unter dem Arm trug er ein mittelgroßes Packet, mit schwarzem Papier umwickelt.

Obwohl der S-Rang Ninja schon außerhalb des Ladens war, warf er einen Blick zurück auf die Uhr die dort hing.

15.45 Uhr.

Langsam machte er sich auf den Weg zu dem Haus, welches er erst gestern verlassen hatte.

Der Tisch war schön gedeckt, auf ihm lag ein weißes Tuch und Kerzen standen in der Mitte. Auf dem Platz, wo der Schwarzäugige sitzen sollte, lag ein kleines Päckchen. Die rote Schleife funkelte in dem Kerzenschein, der den Raum erleuchtete.

Sogar ein Weihnachtsbaum stand im Wohnzimmer, geschmückt war er aber noch nicht.

Leicht nervös klingelte der 17-Jährige an der Tür seines Ex-Teamkameradens. Unterwegs hatte er sich noch neue Klamotten gekauft. Und so stand er in einem Anzug ähnlichem Outfit, wartend, dass ihm die Tür geöffnet wurde.

Wie auf heißen Kohlen sitzend sprang der Blonde auf und ging zur Tür um diese öffnen.

„Hi Naruto."

Unsicher trat Sasuke ins Wohnzimmer.

„Hallo."

Eine beklemmende Atmosphäre lag in der Luft. Doch dann finden sie eine Unterhaltung an.

„Ah, hier, das ist für dich!" Sasuke reichte ihm ein schwarzes Paket.

„Danke! Ich hab auch was für dich." Sagte der Jüngere und ging zum Tisch um sein Geschenk für den ANBU zu holen.

„Hier bitte!"

„Danke."

Leicht verbeugte sich der Beschenkte und machte sich drauf sie rote Schleife zu öffnen.

„Wollen wir uns nicht hinsetzen?"

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu waren ging der Blauäugige auf die Couch zu, ließ sich auf ihr nieder.

Auch der Ältere folgte ihm stumm. Nachdem er Platz genommen hatte setze er seine Tätigkeit fort.

Der Blonde tat es ihm gleich und öffnete das Packet welches er von Sasuke bekommen hatte.

Als er das Papier entfernt hatte, sah er eine Art Buch mit dunkelblauem Umschlag.

„Ein Buch?"

„Schlag es auf." Sagte der Uchiha mit einem Grinsen, während er sich Narutos Kette umband.

Mit seinen langen Fingern fuhr der Blondschopf die Gravierung auf dem Cover nach: Für Naruto.

Dann schlug er die erste Seite auf – weiß.

Er blätterte eine Site weiter und schon blickte er auf ein atemberaubendes Bild des Jungen, der ihm dieses Geschenk gemacht hatte.

Sofort stieg ihm die Röte ins Gesicht als er den Vermerk unter dem Bild sah:

It's the way you make me feel

(Make me feel , make me feel)

Spinning my world around

Tell me how can I walk away

I don't care what they say

I'm loving you anyway

It's the way you make me feel

Das Foto zeigte passend dazu einen verträumt blickenden Sasuke, leicht bekleidet und in einer erotischen Pose.

In der Hoffnung etwas anderes zu finden blätterte er um, doch auch diese Bilder brachten den jungen JoNin in Wallungen.

Das Buch schien voller Erotik zu sein, fand Naruto zumindest als er einige Seiten weiter ein Bild sah, welches er einfach nicht mit den Augen loslassen konnte.

Mit einem fiesen Grinsen beobachtete der Rächer die Reaktionen seines Gegenübers. Dessen Mimikpalette reichte von glücklich über traurig bis zu positiv-geschockt, doch nun war es etwas anderes.

Das Gesicht des Blonden zeigte einen überraschten Eindruck. Und als dieser dem Uchiha in die Augen blickte, sah man, dass er sie fragte was in aller Welt den Älteren dazu getrieben hatte solch ein Foto von sich machen zu lassen.

Nachdem Sasuke keine Reaktion zeigte, blickte der blauäugige Junge wieder in das Buch.

Da er nicht umgeblättert hatte schaute er wieder auf den freien Körper der sich ihm dort bot.

Von oben perlte das Wasser den markelosen Körper hinab. Die Hände hatte er in seinen tiefschwarzen Haaren vergraben. Einige Tropfen fielen auf sein Gesicht und glitten über seine geschlossenen Augen.

/ Wer das auch fotografiert hat, er war ein Genie! /

Noch immer konnte sich der 16-Jährige nicht Sattsehen. Besonders die feinen Wassertropfen faszinierten ihn. Er folgte ihnen mit seinem Blick, immer tiefer.

Seine Augen wanderten über den Hals des Posierenden, die Schulterblätter bis zu seiner Lendengegend. Als ob Naruto ihn mit seinen Blicken aufessen wollte starrte er auf die Wohltrainierten Bauchmuskeln.

Nachdem der lüsterne Blick des Betrachters auf eine gewisse Stelle fiel, musste dieser schwer schlucken. Sofort kamen die Bilder des Vormittages in ihm hoch und er spürte wie er rot wurde.

Amüsiert sah Sasuke sich die Reaktionen von dem JoNin an. So wie es aussah schien es ihm sehr zu gefallen.

Langsam strich sein Blick unter das Bild. Dort las er auch sogleich den Kommentar:

Shut up, and sleep with me!

Come on – aha – and sleep with me!

Shut up, and sleep with me!

Come on – why don't you sleep with me?

Hitze stieg in ihm auf.

/ Hat der sie noch alle? / geschockt las er die Stelle wieder und wieder.

Und dann, dann fühlte der Jüngere etwas an seinem Ohr.

Jemand knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen, was dazu führte dass Naruto noch einen Stich roter wurde.

Sanft leckte der Schwarzäugige über das Ohr des Jungen neben ihn. Er merkte dass sein Gegenüber eine angenehme Gänsehaut bekam und so fuhr der Aktive ungehindert fort.

Sich leicht windend drehte sich der Blauäugige zu seinem Ex-Teamkollegen, verwickelte diesen in einen Kuss, der zu einen Zungenkuss wurde. Vorsichtig ließ er sich auf den Älteren fallen. Genau in diesem Moment waren die Kerzen herunter gebrannt und hüllten den Raum in tiefe Dunkelheit.

-ENDE-

Sooo…. Da bin ich wieder *räusper*

Ja, ich weiß… über einen Monat musstet ihr warten _

Und dafür is das Kapitel nicht mal besonders lang. Naja, hat aber iwie Spaß gemacht es zu schreiben (auch wenn sich's hingezogen hat – wie immer -.-).

Die Stelle mit dem Buch fand ich ganz gut, aber mir ist aufgefallen dass Sasuke voll OOC rüberkommt. Tja, hatte er eben Pech :P

Vielen Dank an meine Leser, Kommi schreiben, und natürlich an die die meine FF auf der Favoritenliste haben. Ohne euch hätte die FF keinen Sinn (hat sie überhaupt einen Oô).

Heal Mikoto.

P.S. Kontaktiert mich wenn ihr auf die ENS-/Mailliste wollt – Dankö^^


	6. verschollen im Meer der Einsamkeit

„Na los! Sagen Sies mir! Ist er wirklich da?"

Total aufgebracht stand ein junges Mädchen in dem Büro des 5ten Hokage.

„Beruhig dich erstmal." War die Antwort.

„Ich will mich aber nicht beruhigen!"

Schwer atmend starrte Sakura Tsunade in die Augen. Sie konnte es nicht glauben! Sie hielt es für ein Gerücht, aber vielleicht war Sasuke doch wiedergekommen.

„Also… ja, es ist wahr. Sasuke ist wieder aus Otogakure zurückgekehrt. Doch geh auf keinen Fall ihn…", weiter kam die Blonde nicht, den Sakura war wie ein Blitz aus ihrem Büro gestürmt.

Wieder lief die Rosahaarige quer durch Konoha. Aber nun hatte sie nur noch ein Ziel: Den Uchiha zu finden.

/ Wieso hat er mir nichts gesagt? Wieso hat Naruto mir nichts gesagt? Wieso hat mir NIEMAND IRGENDWAS gesagt? /

Doch genau in dem Moment fiel ihr ein, dass sie Naruto in letzter Zeit gar nicht gesehen hatte. Sogar an Weihnachten hatte sie eine Mission. Und Sasuke hielt sie wahrscheinlich immer noch für nervig.

Langsam öffnete Naruto seine Augen – Dunkelheit. Mit der linken Hand schaltete er das Licht der kleinen Nachtischlampe an. Sofort kniff er seine blauen Seelenspiegel wieder zusammen als das grelle Licht zu ihnen drang.

Nachdem er sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatte, sah er sich erstmal im Raum um. Die Seite des Bettes, auf welcher vorhin Sasuke geschlafen hatte, war zerknittert und von dem Schwarzhaarigen war keine Spur. Auch seine Kleidung lag immer noch zerstreut auf dem Boden.

Der Blonde stand auf, zog sich an und ging hinunter um zu gucken wo sein Geliebter den war.

Besagter Uchiha saß in der Küche am Tisch und frühstückte. Als er Naruto sah sprang er sofort vom Stuhl und lief ihm direkt in die Arme.

Sanft umarmte er den NukeNin, welcher daraufhin lächelte.

Immer noch hatte sie ihn nicht gefunden. Und nun überlegte sie in den Wald zu gehen, um dort weiterzusuchen.

/ Hm… wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit das Sasuke da ist? Ach egal ich habe keine Zeit für Mathe! /

Schon lief sie den kürzesten Weg zum Wald.

Und noch bevor sie an einer Lichtung ankam, spürte sie ein sehr starkes Chakra.

Die junge Kunoichi entschloss sich dazu nachzusehen wem diese Kraft den gehört, aber als sie die Quelle gefunden hatte, gefror ihr das Blut in den Adern. Denn dort stand er.

„Du…wollen wir vielleicht bisschen Spazieren gehen wen du mit dem Essen fertig bist?"

fragte ihn der Passive und ließ ihn daraufhin los.

„Gerne." Kam die Antwort mit einem fröhlichen Unterton.

Ihre grünen Augen fixierten die Gestalt vor ihr. Da einige Bäume davor standen, könnte sie sich recht gut verstecken, doch sie tat es nicht. Vorsichtig ging sie auf die Person zu, in der Hoffnung es sei Sasuke.

„Ok, lass uns gehen." Sagte der Blonde und öffnete die Haustür.

Der Uchiha nickte nur leicht und überquerte die Türschwelle nach außen, worauf Naruto die Tür wieder schloss.

Wie versteinert blickte Sakura in die ihr vertrauten Augen.

„Sakura Haruno nehme ich an?"

Obwohl es eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage war, antwortete die Gefragte mit einem Nicken.

Langsam liefen die Beiden Hand in Hand durch das menschenleere Dorf und seine Umgebung.

Als sie am See in der Nähe des Waldes angekommen waren, hörten sie einen markerschütternden Schrei.

Sofort hatten sie eine Kampfposition eingenommen und warteten darauf, dass etwas geschehen würde.

Lange mussten sie nicht warten, denn schon kam eine Person aus dem Busch geflogen.

Die junge Kunoichi flog einige Meter weit, ehe sie auf dem Boden aufprallte.

„Du verdammtes Drecksschwein.."

Nachdem sie diese Worte fast gehaucht hatte, musste sie stark aufhusten, wobei sie viel Blut verlor.

„Na, hast du noch nicht genug? Willst du etwa sterben? Oder wieso hast du mich gerade beleidig hm?". Die Worte kamen von der Gestalt die gerade aus dem Wald getreten war.

„ITACHI!" Sasuke aktivierte sofort sein Sharingan, da er die Stimme des Fremden erkannt hatte.

„Oh, wie ich sehe bist du auch hier, kleiner naiver Bruder. Und den Fuchsjungen hast du auch gleich mitgebracht." Leicht amüsiert ging der Akatsuki auf seinen besagten Bruder zu.

„Du! Ich werde dir Naruto nicht einfach so aushändigen!" aggressiv stand Sasuke mit aktiviertem Sharingen und Chidori vor Itachi. Den Hass den er auf seinen Bruder hegte konnte man direkt an seinen Augen ablesen.

Itachi staunte nicht schlecht, als er das unglaubliche Chakra des Jüngeren spürte.

„Wie es aussieht hat dir diese Tunte scheinbar doch was beigebracht." Sagte er in einem beton Ironischen, aber trotzdem gelassenen Ton in der Stimme.

„Nimm das!"

Mit einer nicht ganz ungefährlichen Kamikaze Aktion, griff die für bewusstlos geglaubte Medi-Nin den Akatsuki an.

„Ach wie süß".

Mit einer Hand hatte er den Angriff der Rosahaarigen abgewehrt, und konnte sich nun auf seinen Rachesüchtigen Bruder konzentrieren.

„Itachi! Du änderst dich wohl nie was? Aber vielleicht erwarte ich zu viel von jemandem der fast seinen ganzen Clan ausgelöscht hat!"

Wutentbrannt stürmte der Schwarzhaarige auf den Mörder zu.

Durch einige Ausweichmanöver gelang es ihm sogar den 21-Jährigen an einem unachtsamen Moment zu erwischen, doch plötzlich wurde er an dem Handgelenk gepackt.

„Ein Kagebunshin?"

„Tja, du änderst dich wohl auch nie Bruder. Wenn du so weiter machst werde ich bald den ganzen Clan umgebracht haben…" der Ältere gab einen abfälligen Ton von sich und schon wurde Sasuke von dem Schattendoppelgänger in den See geworfen.

„SASUKE!" besorgt lief der Kyubijunge zum See um seinem Lover zu helfen, aber irgendjemand hielt ihn fest.

Mit einem lauten Platscher landete der ANBU in dem kalten Nass des Gewässers.

Leise drang das Rufen des 16-Jährigen an sein Ohr, ehe er in die Tiefe hinabfiel.

-ENDE-

*freu* Vorletztes Kapitel! *freu*

So, da einige meiner lieben Leser mich auf die Sache Sasuke = ANBU oder NukeNin? Angesprochen haben, möchte ich an dieser Stelle einige Erklärungen abliefern^^

Alsoo... danke erstmal das du meine Story gelesen hast! Und es freut mich dass sie dir sogar gefällt *g*  
Ja, dann dachte ich mal ich antworte dir auf deine Fragen:

Tja, dass Sasuke Konoha nicht wieder erkennt hat eigentlich gar keinen Grund Vielleicht liegt es einfach daran dass er zu wenig schlaf hatte Oo  
(Ich weiß, bin unlogisch -.-)

Naja, "Wo hat er gelernt das gelernt?" ... ich sollte mir einen Beta-Leser zulegen xD

Sasuke ist NukeNin, ja, aber wo er in Oto gelebt hat war er ja ein Oto-Nin mit dem Rang ANBU, als er dann auch dieses Dorf verraten hatte, wurde er (noch mal) abtrünnig.

Ich weiß nicht mal wie ICH auf die Idee mit den Fotos gekommen bin xD  
Aber dazu auch noch ne Erklärung (Auch wenn du's verstanden hast, ich will Missverständnissen vorbeugen *g*)

Er hat für die Fotos und so nix bezahlt, weil er der Frau im Laden seine Story so mehr oder weniger erzähl hat. Sie find das total rührend etc... außerdem, wer will schon nicht gerne Mal Sasuke SO fotografieren? *g*  
Die Klamotten hat sie ihm auch gegeben^^

Ja, ich weiß, kann man nicht wissen *g*

Ich hoffe euch sind nun einige Dinge klar^^

Zu diesem Kapi gibt es allerdings wenig zu sagen:

Wenn, dann nur das Itachi mit Sakura was unanständiges gemacht hat, also so mehr oder weniger, also ne eigentlich nicht…Ich meine… Ach, ihr werdet es im nächsten (und letzten Kapi ) lesen XD

Danke für eure Kommentare! Bey *euch alle knuddel*


	7. Entgültig

„Lass mich los!" Naruto versuchte sie loszureißen um Sasuke zu helfen, doch Itachi hatte ihn fest im Griff.

„Ich denk nicht dran. Heute werde ich meine Mission erfüllen."

„Nein wirst du nicht verdammt!" schrei ein aufgebrachter Shinobi.

„Willst du mich etwas daran hindern Sasuke?"

„Warte nur ab, ich werde dich heute ein für alle Mal umbringen, das schwöre ich dir!"

„Ach, wirst du das ja?" mit einem siegessicheren Grinsen, formte er mit seiner freien Hand Fingerzeichen, und plötzlich war er verschwunden."

„Itachi?" Sasuke bekam keine Antwort.

/Der Feigling ist wohl abgehauen/

Erleichtert lief er auf Naruto zu, um diesen zu umarmen, doch kaum war er ihm näher gekommen, hatte ihm dieser ein Kunai in den Bauch gestochen.

„Verdammt was sollte das?"

„Hast du es immer noch nicht verstanden Bruder?"

Mit einer bösen Vorahnung aktivierte er sein Sharingan und sah damit auf Naruto.

Ungläubig starrte er in sein Inneres, denn was er dort sah war einfach grauenvoll.

Itachi war in Narutos Körper eingedrungen und kontrollierte ihn nun. Sein Körper und sein Geist standen unter der Kontrolle des älteren Uchihas.

„Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie sehr ich dich hasse, Bruder! Nein, für mich bist du nicht mein Bruder, ich will nicht mit dir verwand sein! Du hast mein Leben zerstört! DU HAST DAS LEBEN VON NARUTO IN GEFAHR GEBRACHT!"

Sasuke war jetzt total außer sich.

Gerade als er auf den Mörder zustürmen wollte, wurde ihm eins bewusst… Würde er Itachi umbringen, würde auch Naruto sterben.

„Na, was ist? Wieso zögerst du?" belustigt sah er Sasuke an, mit den Augen von Naruto.

In Sasukes Innerem herrschte ein Kampf der Gefühle. Zwar wollte er Itachis Existenz vernichten, doch für welchen Preis?

„Los! Du hast die Gelegenheit. Töte mich! Hier stehe ich! Ich werde mich auch nicht wehren." Der Akatsuki konnte ein Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken.

„Was hast du den auf ein Mal? Hast du deine Rache vergessen, nur weil ich jetzt deinen kleinen Playboy unter meiner Gewalt habe? Oder ist es weil du genauso eine Schwuchtel bist wie er und du ohne ihn nicht mehr leben kannst? Hach mir kommen die Tränen!"

Itachis Sarkasmus war wohl heute in Topform, und er hatte es wirklich geschafft seinen Bruder zu provozieren.

„Was genug ist, ist genug! DAFÜR WIRST DU BEZAHLEN!" Mit Schallgeschwindigkeit war er zu ‚Naruto' gerannt und rammte ihm nun von allen Seiten sein Katakana in den Körper.

Leblos fiel der durchlöcherte Körper auf den Boden.

Der dumpfe Aufprall brachte den schwer keuchenden Sasuke wieder in die Realität.

/ Was habe ich getan? War ich so dumm?/

„Naruto! Sag doch was! Bitte!"

Er hielt den leblosen Blondschopf in seinen Armen, starrte auf dessen Gesicht und auf seien Lippen.

Seine Gedanken wurden von den Begebenheiten der letzten Tage durchflutet und er spürte in sich ein Gefühl, welcher er SO noch nie gekannt hatte: Hass. Hass auf sich. Auf seine Dummheit, und Hass auf den Hass welcher er gegen Itachi hegte, welcher ihn erst soweit gebracht hatte.

Ihm wurde klar, dass sein Geliebter nie wieder aufwachen würde. Und das er daran schuld war. Er allein.

Er konnte Kakashi nun ein wenig verstehen, doch er würde anders handeln.

Er würde mit seinen Schuldgefühlen Schluss machen, würde Naruto folgen.

/Es ist einfach nicht fair! Du hast mein herz genommen, und ich dein Leben.../

Kaum hatte er das blutüberströmte Schwert an seine Kehle angelegt, vernahm er noch etwas in seinem Körper.

Sasuke wusste genau was es war, doch nun wollte er diese Macht nicht mehr! Es war eben nicht sein Schicksal gewesen seinen Clan aufzubauen. Er war der Letzte Uchiha.

Und Itachis Vorhersage erfüllte sich: In seinen Augen leuchtete das rote Mangakyo Sharingen.

Er würde diesen letzen Schritt nun tun, damit niemand mehr den Namen ‚Uchiha' tragen kann.

Sasuke atmet tief durch, denkt an Naruto, sein lachendes Gesicht, und daran, dass er es bald wieder sehen wird.

Mit diesem Gedanken befreit er sich, und seine Hände bewegen die Klinge wie mechanisch.

-The End-

Boah, sooo lang hat sich das hingezogen _

Aber wenigstens hab ich mich dazu aufgerafft dieses Kap zu schreiben. Hoffe es gefällt euch^^

Die Story ist hiermit abgeschlossen, ich werde sie aber noch 2 Mal umschreiben. Das kann aber noch dauern ^^"


End file.
